


Teacher Pet

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, First Time, M/M, Multi, Nude Photos, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: Michael is his father's favorite student
Relationships: Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 28
Kudos: 90
Collections: Disgusting shit that reminds me humans are horrid





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Michael is trans(male)

It's been a good five years since William and Kim had split. Kim had gained full custody of Michael.Now Michael was heading to high school,the high school that his father worked at. His father taught some history class and Michael signed right up for it. 

His mother didn't know he signed up for it,and he wasn't planning on telling her. Not after the reason she and William split,William did love Kim but,he did start growing feelings for his son and booked it. She never told him this but he over heard his mother on the phone,sobbing about it.

His father's class was his last class and the whole day he was nervous. And with his luck he was the first one into the classroom where William was turned away,writing some stuff down.

"Put your bag on the wall and you may sit anywhere",he says,as he coutine writing. 

"Um",Michael didn't really have a plan,"s-sir",Michael stumble over to his desk and William finally turned,dropping his pen. He stared at Michael in disbelief,"michael",he whispered,staring at him with his bright green eyes.

Michael blushed,he wasn't expecting him to be so,,attractive. "H-hey",Michael says,sitting in the desk right next to William's. William didn't say anything as he slid himself over to Michael,"how long until lunch is over?"William asked,placing a hand on Michael's thigh. 

"I think 15 minutes",Michael says,watching as William slid his hand slowly off Michael thigh. It made Michael feel weird to be touched in that way, he wanted to put William's hand back on his thigh. 

"Let's talk then",William says,"It's been a few years,hasn't it?",William half-asked,placing a hand on Michael's bottom lip and carefully observing him,"Do you need a snack,your all skin and bones",William asked,poking Michael's side.

Michael made a yipping noise and shooked his head,"n-nope I'm fine but yeah,,,5 years",Michael sighed. "Mother doesn't know I'm taking this class".

"She doesn't,,,why would you not tell her?"William asked raising his eyebrows. Michael gulped,he knew his mother never out right said he couldn't be around his father but,he had a feeling she wouldn't like it.

His mouth felt dry,"..I know only one reason why you left her...that you...had feeling…",he couldn't say anything else. William looked at him closely,"Did she tell people I cheated or ..",his eyes watched any sort of movement Michael made.

Michael nodded his head,he wasn't sure of his father's intentions,"y-yeah",Michael says, sliding away. William's face dropped and he sighed,moving away from Michael. 

He glanced at the clock,only 10 minutes until lunch was over,"Did you take this class because I taught it?"William raised his eyebrows ,Michael nodded his head. William nodded back,thinking,"You should come by my house,so we can talk,in private",William suggests,before scrabbling his address and number on paper and then sitting down at his desk.

The conversation was over but,throughout the rest of class her couldn't stop thinking about the way William touched his thigh. He wanted his father to do it again. 

He didn't really listen to anything that was said,just staring off in the distance thinking. 

******

Weeks passed and Michel could not pay attention in his father's class,he also couldn't work up the courage to text William. He mainly spaced out in class,not paying much attention to the lesson. He would watch William the whole time but he never listen to what he had to say. 

Today was like any other day,Michael enter class early,made small talk with William and then sat down near him. William was passing out their tests,Michael's test was set upside down,sticky note saying for him to stay after class. He flipped over his test to where he had a big F on it with a sad face that hed a tear drawn running down it's face. 

He sighed and just stared off watching as his father started explaining something on a PowerPoint. He look directly at Michael and smiled,Michael's heart speed up and he blushed deeply.

He knows why he can't focus,he just didn't want to think about it too much. He shifted uncomfortably,he wasn't sure how to feel about realizing his feelings for William. 

He clenched his fist and looked down,he glanced up a few times but already felt ashamed for the F and having feelings for William,having feelings for his teacher,having feelings for his father. A cold shiver ran down him,it must be going insane,he can't really be developing a crush on William,it just wasn't right yet.

He liked the way his heart was beating and the small glances William gives him. Michael was sure they meant nothing,just him making sure he was paying attention. Michael sighed and closed his eyes,it'll be fine,it's just a silly crush.

*****

Everyone left as Michael stayed in his seat,glancing at William who was waiting patiently. 

One everyone left,William sighed with relief,"Michael,your grades are terrible,you're the only one failing this class",he sternly says,Michael blushed and looked away. "I notice you don't take notes,and you seem to space out and stare at...nothing",he says,"I'm going to start tutoring you".

Michael looked up,"Tutoring? When,Where?", he asked.

"My house and we can start today if you want",William offered smiling at Michael,who seemed to blush more but was trying not to make it obvious. Michael nodded his head,"sure today is good,I usually go over to a friend's house after school so mother won't question me".

William nodded his head and grabbed his keys,"Let's go". Michael grabbed his bag and followed William out the door.

The car ride was short and quiet,but the second they got out if the car Michael gasped. William house was big,two stories and modern. "Might want to shut your mouth, bug might fly in",William says, laughing to himself,he placed a hand on Michael's bottom lip who closed his mouth right away. William seemed to observe him before letting go and opening the front door.

The inside was also nice and modern,and clean,no kid toys from younger siblings and no old uncomfortable furniture from decades ago. It smelled like lemon and pineapples,not smoke and cheap dollar store candles. He looked around observing everything.

"Nice house",he says,leaving his bag on the ground and walking around. William chuckled and made his way to the couch,patting the spot next to him. Michael sat down,smiling at him. 

William slid close to him and placed a hand on Michael's thigh,"if you want I can give you some extra credit",he whispers,trailing his hand up Michael's thigh. 

Michael brain went dead,being touched like that was making him wet. He shut his legs together and groaned a little,squeezing William's hand with his thighs. William looked at him a bit surprised. Michael split his legs apart and looked away,"I'm s-sorry",he muttered.

William gripped his chin and made him look at him,"You're fine",he leaned close and kissed Michael. Michael kissed back,his body was tense and he felt a little sick,he knew this was wrong but he couldn't stop. 

His father bite his lip causing Michael to moan and open his mouth. In which William slipped his tongue in Michael's mouth,Michael moaned into the kiss,he moved himself onto William's lap,rocking his hips a little. William placed his hands onto Michael's side and squeezed them,making Michael groan. 

Michael pulled back and started humping against William,tucking his head into William's neck. William groaned and started playing with his hair,"Mikey~",he whispers,yanking Michael's hair and making him look at him,Michael's face was bright red,he was drooling and blushing. 

Michael blinked and stopped himself,"I,father",he says,he got off William's lap still staying on the couch,"stop!we need to stop,this was a bad idea,I should go home,I'll walk",Michael says. 

"Mikey,wait",William says,grabbing him by his arms and pulling him onto his lap,"hey,kiddo,I'm sorry if I surprised you",he apologized,rubbing Michael's thighs again. Michael could feel his hard on,he shifted a little bit,he wanted to mess around with William but at the same time,this was his father.

"Father,I need a bit of time,just",he got off William's lap,he looked down seeing his father's hard on. A part of his brain wanted to reach down and touch it,watch as William moan and threw his head back but,no matter how much he wanted to touch his father. He needed to think about it,it was happening to fast. 

He leaned over and kissed William on the lips,"I'll come to tutoring tomorrow I just need a bit to think",he says,before grabbing his bag and walking out of the house. 

William watched after him,sighing. He felt his lips where Michael had kissed him and then the wet spot on his pants where Michael was humping him. He smiled and leaned back on his couch and started to stroke himself,imaging Michael on his hands and knees. 

****

Michael got home,he went to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked in the mirror,he was shaking a little,he had surprised himself with his actions. He fixed up his clothes and hair before leaving,putting his stuff away and then went off to go do chores. His mother didn't seem to notice how messy or shaky he was.

All night he couldn't stop thinking about what he did with his father,the way he was moving his hips,the way he was kissing him. It was nice,really nice,he closed his eyes and let himself drift into his own fantasies about him and his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU they fuckin

Michael tried to act normal all day,but he couldn't stop thinking about yesterday and each tick of the clock only brought him closer to his father's class. He was sitting in his second to last class when his friend came up to him.

"Hey dude,aren't you taking your dad's class?",Mat asked him placing a hand on his shoulder,"I need some help",he says. 

Michael sighed,"I am but...I don't even take notes in there...I'm not doing so well in it",Michael answered,laughing abit as Mat banged his head on the desk and then pretended to die. 

"I asked for torturing and he directed me to some Jeremy kid I bullied",Mat whined. "I'm going to fail his class",he was laying on the ground. Their bio teachers didn't seem to mind them,honestly no one seem to stay in their seats or pay attention in this class but it was easy,just use common sense you'll pass with a C. Or that how Mr.Henry put it.

"Me too,bro",Michael smiled down at him,"And I'm his son,I go over to his house and…",he didn't like lying so instead of lying,he just sneezed. 

Mat nodded,"bet he beats your ass or chew you put".

Michael nodded his head,though he wouldn't really mind getting his ass beat by William. He bit his lip as remember how William had yanked his ginger back and made him look directly in his eyes. "Yeah Yeah,either way we can be fail buddies",Michael says,holding his hands out for a fist bump.

"Yeaaahh,fail buddies",Mat says,returning the fist bump as hard as he can. It left a bit of marking on Michael's hand but that didn't bother him. Mat was a big dude who just wasn't aware of his own strength at all.

***

He went early as he did everyday,giving him an excuse to skip lunch. He sat in the classroom with William,"so...how is today?",Michael asked awkwardly. 

William smiled,"good,dear,and how is yours",he says,he didn't seemed weirded out or anything. He was worried he made things awkward mostly after he grinded on him. He shivered,he had grinded against his father and kissed him with tounge and now he was going over to his house in hopes of doing more. 

"I-it's been good,yeah,can't wait for school to be over",Michael says,trying not to stutter over his own words. He put his hurt hand to his face and William's eyes went wide,he slid over and grabbed his hand.

"What happened here?",he asked,tracing the small bruise on Michael's hand,Michael whimpered,in turn William pressed down on it. Michael suck in his lip and looked away,feeling the heat rise to his face,"My freind Mat gave me a fist bump,,he's one of those big football players,so he always fucks up my as-hand",Michael answered,he almost said ass,it was true,Mat did fuck up Michael's ass and throat a lot cause he was big,in a lot of ways.

William nodded,clearly catching on to what Michael said. "Ok,,,,he's a pretty big guy isn't he",William teased,smirking at Michael who just pulled his hand away and was now blushing deeper. He moved away and grabbed a can of soda from his minifridge,"that should keep the bruising from getting too bad".

Michael thanked him and pressed the cold can onto his hand,he glanced at the clock,5 minute until the bell rang. "Hey dad",Michael says,making William turn to him,"I love you",he says. William opened his mouth and closed it,"love you too",he muttered before going back to his work.

Class was the same,glancing at each other over and over. Smiling and each time William passed Michael he would mess with his hair or touch his shoulder or something to touch him.

****  
William didn't even wait for them to get to the couch before he slammed Michael against the wall and started kissing him roughly. Michael moaned as he let his father slide his tongue into his mouth,he was pinned to the wall and was rubbing up on William's leg. William pulled back to catch his breathe,"Mikey,my baby~",he whispered as he started to kiss Michael on the neck,"I love you,I want to touch you all over~",he whisper,sliding a hand into Michael's pants and started to finger Michael through his underwear. 

Michael leaned his back and moaned,before leaning into William and looking up at him,"fuck me daddy~",Michael says,"please fuck me daddy,I bet your real good~",Michael added,as he brushed his hand across Williams belt. 

William smiled and picked Michael up,causing the boy to gasp,"daddy~?"he asked. 

"We're going up to daddy's room~",William replied bringing up to the bedroom and throwing Michael onto the bed,"strip down baby boy",William commands as he starts taking off his own clothes. Michael stripped down his to his boxers,smiling and laying on the bed as William climbed over him. 

William kissed his neck and licked his collar bone. He moved down to one of his breasts and sucking it into his mouth and biting down,listening as Michael whimpered and dragged his hands through William's hair. "Daddy~",he whined,William kissed and bit down to Michael's thighs. "Your body is so nice to touch~",William whispered,biting into Michael's thigh,leaving even more hickies on his body. He pulled off his own boxers then Michael's,smiling at Michael's bottom half.

He trailed a hand across Michael thigh and kissed before sliding himself between Michael's legs. He lifted up Michael's legs and positioned himself outside of Michael,"I bet you've done this a lot,haven't you,you naughty little boy~",William teased,Michael whined in response,his head wasn't working and the only thing he could think about was how big William was and how much he just wanted him to shut up and fuck him. 

"So pretty and delicate,so nice",he muttered,tracing small circles on Michaels thighs,"I just want to keep you for myself~",William says,kissing Michael on the thigh again. William then started to rub Michael's wet pussy,causing Michael to squirm a little and moan.

"Nhhh~",Michael whined ,"daaddddyy~",he needed to be fucked, not messed around with. William looked at him,smiling,"Your so cute when your whining and moaning".

Michael whined again,"shut up",he snapped as William coutined to play with him. William looked a bit surpised and raised his eye brows at him. "Shut up and fuck me",Michael commanded, blushing harder after he realized what he said. William chuckled,"if you say so kiddo",he pushed himself into his ass without warning causing Michael to gasp and grab onto the bed sheets. 

He wrapped his legs and arms around his daddy and tucked his head into William's neck,"You're so big daddy~",he whispered into William's ear. William kissed his head and laid him back onto the bed and then started roughly thrusting into him,giving no time to adjust or get ready. He filled Michael up pretty well and was rough,he pinned Michael's arms down onto the bed and held them tightly as he pounded him into the bed. 

Michael moaned and whimpered and struggled to keep his legs around his daddy. He keep on saying incoherent words as he William kept at a fast pace. 

As William moved around a bit inside of him,he managed to hit the right place,"DADDY~FUCK~",Michael yelled,tightening his grip with his legs as William decided to abuse this spot,causing Michael to scream and get lightheaded,most guys Michael slept with never hit the right spot. 

He looked up at William and smiled,"I love your cock daddy~",he managed to say despite the fact he could barely focus on anything besides the pleasure he was feeling. That only made William speed up more,he was still holding Michael's wrist,squeezing them tightly. His grip tighten and he started digging his nails into Michael's small wrists. Michael whined for the hundredth time and closed his eyes. 

His hips were moving with his father's fast pace and he felt incredible, then his father pulled out without warning. Michael gasped and whined,"d-daddy what are you doing?"he asked,sitting up. 

"Get on your hands and knees",William says and Michael flipped over and did as he was told. William reached into the nightstand by his bed and got out a condom and put it on. He then climbed in top of Michael again,"have you fully lost your virginity?"William asked,using one of his hands to finger at Michael's pussy. Michael whined and shooked his head no. 

William smiled,"Your about to",he says,he slowly pushed himself into Michael,being as careful as possible. Michael started biting down on his lips,a few tears sliding down his face. William wiped the tears from his face and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Michael whimpered,he wasn't use to this,he's only tried once to lose his virginity but,got way to scared. His daddy started moving in and out and he whimpered and shudder,"go-go faster",he whined,William seemed a bit puzzled by his request but started moving his hips faster. 

"Ah~fuck~",Michael moaned,it hurts but in a good way,he was into the way it hurts,the way it felt like his inside were being torn. He started moving his hips back and forth with William,"Daddy~I'm happy your taking my virginity~",he says,looking back over at his father who smiled at him.

"I'm happy to know I'm the one taking it",William says,as he started to speed up even more causing Michael to just cry out and grip the blankets. Michael was tight as fuck around William's cock as he stretched his son out. 

Michael was drooling and whimpering as his daddy pushed him into the mattress,going as hard as fast as possible,a few tears slide down his face,mostly ones of pleasure. "D-daddy,i hh I'm",Michael's legs were twitching and he could himself getting close and every time he felt William twitch or move inside him,it just brought him closer .

"Hmm what was that?"William asked,as leaned over Michael and started sucking on his neck. "Daddy,I'm getting close",Michael says,his body shaking and warm and his mind clouded with only pleasure,"dada~I",he came,he did tried to hold back but he came and flopped down on his bed. 

William was still going,moaning softly,"Your so precious",he says,before letting himself cum into Michael and pulling out. He then laid down next to Michael who was breathing heavily. "I love you my baby boy",William says,placing a hand on Michael's hip and slowly rubbing it. Michael smiled and kissed him. 

Michael mumbled something before sitting up. "What's the time,I have to be home before 7?"he asked. William sighed,a bit sadden the moment was over,he rolled over and grabbed his phone,"it's only 4:45",Willaim says,smiling. They've only been at it for about two hours. 

"Good,that means I can spend more time with you",Michael says,crawling onto William's lap. He leaned down and started kissing William again,William kissed back. "I love when you called me dada",William says,pulling back. 

"And I love it when you call me baby,dada~",Michael says,smiling at William. William sat up keeping Michael on his lap,"Such a good baby boy you are",William says,moving a hand around Michael's body. 

Michael wrapped his legs around William's waist again and kissed him on the neck,"I need a shower and so do",Michael says,looking down at the cum on him and on his father. 

William nodded,"want to shower with me?"he asked. Michael rolled his eyes,"of course dada",he says,using a childlike voice this time. William froze and looked at him,blushing,"You're so fucking cute",he says smashing his lips into Michael's,"now let's get you all clean up my naughty baby boy~".

***

William and Michael finished their shower with only a bit of touching and making out. William got changed in clean clothes and gave Michael a shirt and pair boxers while his clothes got put into the wash. 

Michael was sitting on his lap as they were watching a movie. Michael leaned into William and kissed him on the chin,"I love you,dada",he whispers,he liked telling his father he loved him. William kissed him back,"I love you too my baby boy",he says,wrapping his arms around Michael's waist. 

Michael snuggled into his hold and closed his eyes,he didn't realize how much the sex had drain him but he ended falling asleep. 

****

William woke up Michael,"Want me to drop you off home?"he asked,handing Michael's his clothes. Michael blinked and looked around,why wasn't he wearing his own..?

Oh,oh yeah,they had,he and his father had fucked. He shiver,in the moment it felt right but now he felt like he did something wrong but,he would totally do it again and again. 

"Just drop me a block away from my house",Michael says,taking the clothes and kissing his father on the lips. William smiled and kissed him back,"get change buddy,I'll go get the car started up.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people find out ,oops!

______

Michael and William texted back and forth all night. Michael's mother didn't really seem to notice how Michael was limping a little as he came into the house. 

He decides today he'll go to Mat's house,he and his father agreed Michael should go back and forth between the two houses,just to avoid suspicion from Mat or his mother. 

Michael and Mat were just wrestling when Mat froze. He got a small grip on Michael's neck and poked at a hickey on it. "Where you get that?"he asked,pressing his hand against Michael's neck. Michael whined and pulled away. 

"Haven't you been going over to your dad's house,I see you leave with him?"Mat asked,still hovering over Michael. Michael nodded his head,"Y-yeah….he was the one...who you know",Michael says,sheepishly,looking away.

Mat nodded his head,"did he force himself onto you?"Mat asked. Michael shooked his head no. "So you had slept with your dad...on purpose?"he asked,his eyes were watching Michael closely. Michael nodded his head yes. 

"Why?"Mat asked,"Like good for you I guess but that your fucking dad",he sounded disgusted,he was still sitting on top of Michael. Michael opened his mouth to speak but no words came out,he didn't really know why,it just felt right in the moment. He looked away and sighed,he truly didn't want to deal with this.

Mat inhaled sharply,"You slept with someone who could've probably seen you sooner,who left on purpose, he left you guys on purpose",Mat reminded Michael. Michael flinched at his words,he could feel a tear fall down his face. He wasn't wrong,William did leave on his own and he could have seen Michael.

"I hate you're not wrong…",Michael muttered,Mat loosen up,seeming surprised Michael agreed with him. Mat off of him and Michael sat up,"I know one of the reasons left because...he did have feelings for me back then...and he still has them up to now…",Michael mummered. "I'm sure there was other reasons but… he's not bad… he's trying",Michael confessed, wrapping himself in his own arms.

"I'm sorry...I'm a little jealous,I know this is an upsetting subject. I just don't want you to leave me",Mat confessed,gripping Michael's wrist who whimpered and pulled away. 

Mat held tight on him,looking at him sadly,"A-are you going to leave me?"he asked,squeezing even tighter. Michael shopped his head,"No no,you're my best friend!I won't leave you,I just went both you and William",Michael confessed, blushing deeply. 

Mat sighed with relief letting go of Michael's wrist. He placed a hand onto Michael's dark tan cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. He pulled Michael onto his lap and kissed his neck while running a hand through Michael's ginger hair. Michael whined,"Mat",he wrapped his arms around Mat,ignoring the bruises on his wrists. 

Michael swallowed,he grinded on Mar before being pushed down on the bed. Mat kissed him again,"I'm happy you won't leave me",Mat whispered,"You're so sweet".

*****

Michael smiled as Mat came into class,Mat smiled back and sat next to Michael's desk. "You going over to your dad's house today?"he asked,Michael nodded. 

"Of course you are",he says,smiling, Micheal blushed and looked away. Michael kicked Mat softly,who started to laugh. Micheal laughed more,"Mat,I'm going to kill you". 

Mat hit him on the leg,"I wanna see your twink ass try",he says,laughing more as class started. Mr.Henry quieted everyone down and out on a video for them to watch. Before the lights turned off Mat and Michael smiled at each other. 

*****

Michael laid on the floor his notebooks sprawled out in front of him. Michael sighed,laying his head into a notebook and whined. "I don't want to do this,it's boring,dada",he whined as William sat next to him. William patted his back,"You gotta though",William says in a voice like as if he was a small child. 

Michael smiled and moved himself onto William's lap,"are you sure I gotta?"he asked. He wiggled his hips against William who bit his lip. "I'm sure,you're going to get your homework done",William says,pinching Michael's side,who whined and sighed. 

"But it's so boring dada",he whined,leaning into William and kissing his neck."I understand I just don't want to do it",he complained, moving his hips more against William,William groaned. 

William pulled Michael close to him,moving him a bit just so Michael could feel his boner. Michael smiled and started moving around more,"Baby boy,I love you but come on",he says,he started moving his hips with Michael. 

"Aww~is dada gonna give in~is he gonna touch me~",he teased, William groaned and laid Michael across the table,and started to hump him. Michael smiled and moaned as William bit his ear and started to grind against him roughly,moaning softly. 

William stopped and undid his pants,before pulling down Michael's pants. Michael gasped a bit surprised by William's quick movement,"I love you my sweet Mikey",William whispered into his ear. "Dada,going to make you feel really good",he says,pulling Michael onto his lap,his cock sliding between Michael's thighs.

Michael started to move his hips up and down,William moaned ,"baby~",he muttered,Michael got spit on his hand and rubbed it on William's cock. William moaned,and his cock twitch between Michael's thighs. "I want you inside me dada~",he whispered,spreading his legs apart. 

William picked him up and moved him down on his cock,Michael whined,"dada~",he whispered,as William started to move him up and down slowly. It did hurt slightly with only being slightly prep but that made it more enjoyable for Michael. 

"You fill me up so well",Michael says,William moaned to his words,he kissed Michael on the neck and started biting it softly. He then moved a finger to Michael's wet pussy and started to play with it. Michael gasped and moaned,he gripped onto William. 

William groaned and started to thrust into him faster,while also fingering him. Michael started to moan uncontrollable and closed his eyes. "Fuck~dada~",Michael whined,his legs couldn't stop twitching as he moaned and started to drool as he opened up his eyes again,glancing behind him at William,smiling. 

William started biting on Michael's neck,still fingering him and thrusting into him. "You're so fucking cute~",William breathed out,"so perfect",he says,using his free hand to rub Michael's side,making Michael shiver and moan more. He couldn't fully process anything,his vision started to blur and his body twitch once more before he came all over William's hand. 

William kissed him on the neck and licked his hand clean,"so yummy",he says,Michael was dead silent,"did I make you feel good?"William asked,finally stopping his thrusting. He started to rub Michael's sides again,"y-yes,so g-good",Michael breathed out,leaning against the table. He was out of breath as he was lifted off of William. 

Michael smiled at William and William smiled back,Michael's eyes trailed down to where William was still hard. "O-oh I should help with that~it wouldn't be fair if I don't~",Michael says,moving himself downward and moved his head between William's legs.

He was able to slid William fully into his mouth quickly and with ease. He swallowed around his cock,moving his head back and forth and twirled his tounge around the tip. "Damn,you're good at giving head",William commented,"I'll give that an A+",he says,smiling and placing a hand on Michael's head. 

Michael groaned at his home and rolled his eyes,making sure William saw before he went back to bobbing his head up and down,William made low groaning sounds as he moved himself back and forth,going along with Michael's mouth. William gripped Michael's hair gently and started moving his head,moaning softly. 

Michael whined as he felt his father cock touch his throat,thanking his he didn't have much of a gag reflex as William continued thrusting slightly roughly into his mouth. William kept moaning and complimenting him,which made Michael only move his tounge more and move faster. 

William grunted loudly and cummed inside of Michael's mouth,the warm liquid running down Michael's throat. Michael swallowed it all and pulled back,smiling. "Did Dada like that?"he asked,as William pulled back up his pants. William nodded,"I love that",he says,petting Michael. 

Michael smiled and got up, pants still partly down,exposing his bare ass. William smiled,"bend over",William says,and Michael did. William placed a hand softly on his ass,"you got a nice bubble butt~",he teased before popping it. 

Michael yelped and moaned,"dada~",he says,shaking his ass for William. William smiled and popped it again,causing Michael to moan again. "Such a nice and lovely ass",William says,rubbing the cheek he had been smacking. "Spank me more dada~",Michael asked,looking back and pouting at his father. 

William smirked and got his belt from the ground. Michael smiled back,shaking his ass again,William hit him once with the leather belt. Michael moaned and gripped into the table,"fuck~dada,I love being spanked~",he admitted,blushing. 

"A little brat like you would~",William says,leaning on the table next to Michael and Making Michael look up at him with one hand,Before using his hand with his belt to slap Michael's ass. 

Michael bit his lip as he started to drool a little, William pulled him close and kissed him roughly, forcing his tounge into Michael's mouth. Micheal moaned and gripped into his shirt as William coutined to feel around his mouth while still spanking him with belt or with just his hand,mixing it up. 

The feeling if leather against Michael's ass made him go crazy,the pain felt so write as William tounge fucked his mouth. He also loved the sound of leather clashing with his skin and knowing he'll have marks in him for a while. It was kinda like William was leaving a mark of his love in him. 

Michael moaned and pulled back just as a knock came to the door. William jumped back a little causing Michael to fall over ,"clothes",William whispered quickly putting his belt on and fixing his shirt and hair. Michael pulled back up his pants and fixes up his hair. He quickly sat in the chair they were just fucking in and acted like he was doing worked as William went to the door. 

"Oh hello,Henry,how are you?"William asked,Michael was listening closely.

"Hello,William,I just came over for …..Do you have someone special over……..Oh……",Henry had a soft voice outside of the school setting,it was hard to hear him. After a bit he could hear William chuckle and explain how Michael was over. 

They both went to the living room and started talking, Henry said hi to Michael and Michael waves back before going back to his work. He actually started working on it. He knew this shit and didn't need any help he just didn't want to do the stupid work. 

Henry was there until a bit before Michael had to go home. Michael sighed and grumbled,"He rude",he says,crossing his arms. William chuckled,"he came to pick something back up and chat",William says,kissing Michael on the lips. "Now lets get your things together and then I'll drop you off at the end of your street",William says.

Michael reluctantly did,once he got his bag together he sat on the couch. William sat on top of his lap and started to kiss him on the neck before moving up to his lips,Michael admittedly opened his mouth and let William in. 

"Hey William I forgot to…..",Henry had opened the door and went dead silence once he saw how William was kissing Michael. William jumped back and Michael covered his face,"H-henry I thought you were gone",William explains,"this isn't,I um",he was clearly at a lost for words.

"I'm..I'm",Henry wasn't sure what to say,his face was filled with pure disgust and Michael looked away. "The hell is wrong with you both?",he asked.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a small plotline soon eitherway lmao sexting and nudes

Michael looked up at Henry and then glanced at William. "Can't you just tell him to leave?"Michael asked,Henry made a face and was about to say something when Michael grabbed William's hand. "I need to get home",Michael says,getting off the couch and grabbing his bag and pretty much dragged William out of the house. 

"You have your keys?"He asked,William nodded and got into the driver seat and Michael got into the passenger side. Michael slumped down as William started up the car and drove off. "I'll try talking to him,he's just confused...I guess",William says,trying to reassure Michael,"don't worry,we'll be fine,sweetheart",he added.

Michael nodded but kept his eyes down,"should we stop whatever this is?"Michael asked,thinking of Mat's and Henry's reactions. William didn't say anything for a while before sighing. 

"Only if you want to stop,I love you not only as my son but as my partner",William finally says,breaking the silence,"I have and will always love you",he added,placing a single hand onto Michael's shoulder. Michael took his hand and squeezed it before putting their fingers together. "I love you",Michael says,in a small and soft voice,"and I want to stay with you",he added. William smiled as they reached the drop off point for Michael.

Michael leaned over and kissed him on the lips, "good luck,dada",he whispered,kidding him again on the neck before leaving the car. William smiled before driving back home.

****

He sighed once he saw Henry was still there,waiting for him. William got out of his car and walked over to him,"come,sit down",he says,not looking at his best friend. Henry did, he clearly was ticked off. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"Henry snapped at William who sat across from him,"W-why the fuck were you making out with your fucking son?"He snapped at William.

William let out a small sigh,"Henry,he is my son,biologically but,,,we don't have that bond really,our bond is different from that of a normal parent kid relationship",William tried to explain, he was just making stuff up honestly he didn't know what their relationship was. He saw Michael as both his son and as lover and wanted to treat him as both. "Our is less family like and more romantic and….well sexual…"he mummered.

"You've fucked him?"Henry asked,his face showing no motion. "You fucked your underage son",he sounded baffled,"I can't believe you were ever my friend",He says,before just stormining out of the house. William shivered at his words but just stayed where he was at,he wasn't going to argue with Henry or even act like he was doing anything good. He does love Michael and want Michael to all to himself. He want to be able to lay next to Michael at night and play with his hair and kiss him softly on the cheek. 

He also wanted the boy to ride his dick all night long. Fuck he loved touching him and kissing him and taking care of him and making him happy. He could feel himself getting hard,he grabbed out his phone and started to scroll through the pictures he has of Michael. 

Mostly nudes that Michael had sent him,teasing him. William undid his pants and pulled down his boxers just enough to let his cock out. He started stroking it slowly,humming softly as he looked at the pictures of his son. He started imaging Michael using a toy on himself,slowly fucking himself with a dildo,sending pictures and videos to William. 

He ran a finger across his own tip,biting down on his lip as he speed up. He started rolling his hips and whining,he opened his messages to Michael. 

'Please send me more pictures of your pretty body <3 xoxo'

He sent the text,knowing he sounded desperate in his words.Michael sent a yes sir and a cat emoji.William smiled at how cute his son was,so sweet and sorta innocent.

First picture was just Michael in a tank top and underwear and thigh highs,next Michael had removed his tank top, exposing so many love bites William had left on his body. Then he sent a video of him with a stuffed animal between his thighs,grinding on it,he was making low whining noises as he did. 

'=)more to come ~;)'

Michael texted,William continued stroking his cock as he researched the small video. The small whine Michael gave as he moved his hips back and forth on the stuff animal,clearly soaking wet from just doing it.

He felt his cock twitch every time he hit replay,it was only thirties seconds long but it drove him crazy. He saved the pictures and video to his phone,keeping them in the Michael part of his gallery. He let out a moan into his empty and quiet house as he cummed all over himself. 

He sighed with relief and just wiped his hand on his couch,before making his way up to his room. He undressed himself to his boxers,he glanced at his phone seeing Michael sending him a text about how he had to go eat dinner then do dishes.

William smiled to himself,he decided to take some pictures of himself and a small video of him jacking off. Just to tease Michael,he knew Michael opened up his phone the second he got a message. 

He sent Michael everything, 'take your time baby boy,dada got all night <3',he sent. 

He waited until he heard a ping,'dada D: I'm trying 2 eat ,now I'm getting all wet again ;D guess I'll definitely be playing with myself tonight',Michael sent ,adding a lot of winky emojis.

William smiled,he could barely wait.

****

A few hours later,Round 2 am he got sent a 40 long minute video by Michael. William was surprised,'enjoy dada~:D',was Michael's only words as William opened up the video.

Michael clearly wasn't fully sure what he was doing but set a good three feet away from the camera,now only wearing thigh highs. He had a hairbrush in his hands,he started go suck on it slowly,glancing at the camera from time to time. 

He laid back,still keeping his legs closed as he pulled the brush out of his mouth. Spit covered the bottom end of it,William was sure what he was going to do with it but holy fuck,he seemed so confident in what he was doing and cleary had done it more then once.

Michael split his legs apart at the camera and started to play with his pussy. Moving his hips a little and biting his bottom lip,he probably was trying not to make a lot of noise. He continues teasing himself until his hips started to twitch uncontrollably. 

He finally took the hairbrush and slid it into himself with ease. He let out a low whine and smiled right at the camera as he started to move it back and forth,whining and moaning quietly as he did. His whole face was a shade darken and his body kept twitching as he whine and whimpered. He cummed but didn't stopped,he had to grabbed a small cloth,William assumed was his underwear,and bit down on it to keep himself quite. 

He was moving the hair brush roughly and fast,he got up to the head of the brush but it was too big for him.Michael let put a loud moan and cummed all over the brush again and pulled it out,spitting the cloth out of his mouth. Michael licked the brush clean before turning his ass to the camera. He slapped it a few times before resucking on the hairbrush and shoved it into himself,this time his ass. 

He was shaking now a little as he moved it fastly like he did last time. He was drooling all over and his eyes seem to roll in the back of his head as he leaned forward on his bed and started to finger his pussy as he used the brush to fuck himself in the ass. William was do transfixed by Michael's actions he barely realized he had cummed all over his hand again.

"Oh,daddy~",video Michael said in a low voice as he clearly cummed again and pulled the brush out and moved it out of the camera view. He flopped onto the bed and started playing with himself more,his body wouldn't stop twitching and moving as he did so,he clearly overstimaluted himself as he stopped,breathing heavily. The video stopped there and William was breathless,he downloaded the video right away.

'Baby,fuck baby,your body is do perfect ,no one fucking pictures or video has ever made me feel this way,the way you whine and whimper and coutined until you can't him anymore and fuc, daddy loves you <3'

He sent,as he plugged his phone up,he started touching himself again. Those fucking videos will be the death of him.

'Baby happy you like them :D',Michael responded with a ton of heart emojis aftwards,'Good night dada,love you',he added.

William chuckled,'good night,dada loves you too <3',he responded before placing his phone down. He had completely forgotten about the Henry incident.


End file.
